


Pirates Life NOT For Me

by Messy_Voltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Elemental AU, I Don't Even Know, It won’t be very important to the story, M/M, Magic AU, Pirate AU, Small bit of nsfw, Swearing, its all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy_Voltron/pseuds/Messy_Voltron
Summary: Keith has always been a wanderer and an outsider. He’s never truly known his place in life, but one thing is very clear: he does not like the ocean. Maybe a mischievous pirate with eyes like the sea can help him change that.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith has never been a fan of water.

Well, that’s putting it too simply. He’s always admired the view of the ocean and the smell of the salty winds, he just doesn’t like going in the water and spend his free time there. The locals think he’s crazy, but then again, Keith’s not a local. He’s just a wandering soul who’s managed to find a spot in this very small trading town.

That spot happens to be the towns bartender in a decent sized salon, owned by someone he’s only met once, and that was to hire him. He doesn’t know where the boss goes or what he does. All Keith knows is that he basically runs the place, besides buying more alcohol and doing financial stuff. 

Other than that, living in this town has been fairly easy. The girls who work there like them cause he treats them fair, the men who come into the salon like that he doesn’t butt into anything, and he keeps the place clean. What more could you want?

And so, Keith’s day opens up like all the rest: he opens the saloon open at 4 and waits for the rest of the men to get off of work and spend the rest of their evening drinking instead of being with their family. As the sun sets, the chatter rises and Keith makes himself busy making sure their glasses are full so he can get more money. 

Late in the night when Keith is cleaning some glasses, the talk of the men stop when the saloon doors are forcefully opened with a bang. His eyes shoot upward, but is confused when the first thing he sees is a hat. His first thought is why would anyone be stupid enough to wear a hat that big, but he can’t think about it more when the stranger stalks their way forward.

“We don’t wanna cause any trouble; we’re just here for some rum.”

The stranger looks up and their face can now be seen from under the hat. He’s looking right at Keith and Keith doesn’t want to admit he looks cute. This good-for-nothing and a very obvious troublemaker has dark tan skin that contrast his bright blue eyes. And of course he he’s wearing a cocky smile. His white button down shirt cuts very low into a v neck that exposes most of his chest, but it then tucks into his dark brown pants that’s tied around with a blue sash. 

“How much?” Keith manages to ask.

The stranger winks. “A good couple of cases. My crew and I are planning on being out at sea for a while; need all the goods we can get.”

Keith doesn’t say anything as he makes his way towards the back to get as much rum as he can. The sooner he gets it, the sooner this thief can leave. 

He looks around the shelves to see which bottles are rum and which bottles are just different types of alcohol, but he stops when he feels a hand rest in his shoulder. He turns to see Cinnamon, one of the ladies who also works at the saloon.

“You know he’s a pirate, right?” She asks. “I saw more of his gang outside through the window. Are you seriously going to sell to someone like him?”

The word pirate crawls up his spine, but he pays in no mind as he searches for a box. “Cin, the sooner he’s outta here, the sooner I can relax. There’s a gun on the second shelf to the right. Use that to protect yourselves.”

“Keith, listen to me!” He turns his attention to Cinnamon and pretends not to notice the tears welling up in her eyes for her sake. She starts again, this time more gently. “Keith, listen to me. You shouldn’t serve pirates because word will spread and soon all of their buddies will show up and cause a huge problem.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Keith promises, “The last thing I want to do is put any of you in danger. Just let me do it just once so they can leave.”

Cinnamon thinks about is, but soon nods and makes her way towards the shelf Keith told her about. While he collects the rum, he starts to hear more chatter inside the front of the saloon, so Keith wastes no time getting what he needs.

As soon as he walks through the doors, he sees the newcomer to the place, whose name Keith can’t remember for the life of him, trying to be all dominant towards the pirate with his chest all puffed out and his brows crossed. The pirate quite frankly looks slightly amused, but not intimidated at all as he casually leans against the bar.

“You can’t just come in here and demand stuff! That’s out alcohol you’re trying to steal!” The newcomer yells. 

“It’s not stealing when you pay,” The pirate explains. “And look! There’s all the rum I’m “stealing” from you!”

Keith glances at the exit and finds two new people standing on either side, looking defensive. One man who looks like he could easily lift a mountain and another who looks scrawny, but devious. This isn’t good.

He slams the crate of rum in the table and before he can say anything, the pirate plops down a bags that clinks in coins.

“Here’s the money for all your troubles, and a tip from Captain McClain,” the pirate says, making sure to give in a wink. Keith only glares. 

The drunk starts to get more antsy. “You don’t get nothin, you hear me?!”

Before McClain can answer, the drunk escalates the entire situation by throwing a punch. The swing is awful, of course, so you’d think the pirate would duck or something, right? He doesn’t. He gets it right on the eye.

This prompts his buddies by the door to spring into action as Keith tries to hold off the attacker. God dammit it, can’t Keith just have an easy night?

Honestly, Keith is just having a hard time processing everything. He hears a gun go off, he’s being pushed and shoved. Angry grunts and yells can be heard in all directions, but it isn’t until Keith feels his forehead be whacked against the bar counter that he hears a ringing in his ears and his vision go Black that he knows he’s in trouble.

Well, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaayyyyyyy I hope you like this chapter!! Sorry it didn’t come out sooner like I hoped I made it longer than my original plan. Also, just as a heads up, school will be starting for me soon so I probably won’t have a super consistent schedule like I hoped. :(
> 
> But please leave me some kudos and a comment if you liked it!! I will love you forever

“Guys, he’s moving!!! He’s waking up!”

The voice seems echo-y and far away, but then again, Keith isn’t really worried about the voice. He can only really feel the throbbing in his head and the splinters that are poking him in the back. Where the hell is he? 

He manages to peak open his eyes, but the sunlight hurts, so he shuts them again. Wait, sunlight? It should be night time. 

Then, the memories of the fight flood in. He was thrown against the counter and he hit his head fucking hard. Who did that? How long was he out? Whatever the current situation is, Keith just hopes he isn’t dead. He does NOT want those old fucks to be right about a heaven and a hell. 

“Rise and shine, sunshine! Hope you’re not seasick.”

Wait. That VOICE.

Keith shoots up from his spot, ready to fight, but his body makes him instantly regret that decision as he starts to feel incredibly woozy. Right, serious head injury. That’s a thing.

“Woah, hey there champ,” McClain calls out and Keith can feel him grab his shoulder gently. 

Keith shrugs it away, “Don’t touch me, pirate. I don’t need your help.” 

He manages to re-open his eyes and get a sense of his surroundings. He’s in a empty room, sitting on top of what seems to be the bottom of a bunk, and McClain is in the room with him, along with the big guy from the saloon.

“You better start fucking talking,” Keith swears, “Or I’m going to make your life a living hell.”

The big guy looks nervous, but McClain covers his mouth with his hand to cover a laugh.

He manages to let out a giggle. “Bud, you are in no shape to be handing out threats. Besides, Hunk here is the one who knocked you out in the first place; he could do it again.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Hunk panics, “I swear I didn’t mean to! I was aiming to hit another dude-“

“What am I doing here?” Keith asks, clearly annoyed.

McClain, with the cockiness he has so clearly shown, takes off his giant hat and bows elegantly. “I humbly welcome you aboard, newest member, to the ship Altea!”

And that was the final straw Keith needed to break the camel's back. Newest member?! He’s on a ship?!

Not caring about the little energy he has, Keith gets up and pushes his way past the two pirates. Which was easier than he thought considering that they didn’t try and hold him back. But he manages to finally stumble on the main board to look around outside, maybe jump overboard and swim his way to freedom, but there’s nothing. All Keith can see stretched out for miles and miles is just open sea. 

His legs start to sway with the floor and he falls flat on his ass. This can not be happening! He’s surrounded by the people he hates most in life and all he can see is just the ocean with no land.The only thing Keith can do is pull his knees towards his chest and yell as he tugs at his hair. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” McClain asks from behind. “Blue skies and blue seas is all the eye can see.”

Keith rushes to remember his breathing pattern in times like this. It’s just a four sided square. Breathe in four, hold four, out four, pause four. Don’t get angry; don’t lose control. 

“I’m stuck on a fuc- on a ship?” Keith asks.

“Just for a tiny bit!” Hunk answers, “I felt really bad about hitting you and Captain said that he wouldn’t mind having you aboard to take care of since we already took your rum and it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra set of hands-“

“Hunk, I love ya, but you’re rambling again.”

Hunk sighs, “I know that, Captain, but what am I supposed to say to him?!”

Keith can feel footsteps walk around him and he peaks to see McClain in front of him with a hand outstretched for him. 

“I know you’re scared,” McClain empathetically says, “But let’s talk this out with the rest of the crew. Plus, it gives you the opportunity to meet some new faces.”

Keith rises, but doesn’t take his hand. He only shows any sort of emotion when he winces because behind him, Hunk shouts, “ROLL CALL!”

The ship seems to come to life as figures dash their way onto the main deck, as if they’ve been waiting for the call. Well, one doesn’t. Their hair is messy and they’re wearing a shirt that’s long enough to be disguised as a nightgown. The other two crew mates seem to be dressed ready for action. Both complete with the classic look of a rugged pirate.  
McClain makes his way to a crate and stands on top, forcibly making himself taller, most likely for the sake of making sure everyone knows he’s in charge. Keith thinks it’s almost ridiculous, but he holds his tongue. This is not the time nor the place to be making negative comments. God, it’s like Shiro is right there whispering his nonsense in his ear.

“Listen up crew!” McClain announces, “We have a new member on our ship until we reach our next destination. So, to play nice, let’s all go around in a circle and say our names and one interesting thing about ourselves!”

Keith gives the pirate a death glare, but he manages to deflect it with a charming smile. Dammit, who does this punk think he is?! This is so fucking stupid.

“Oh! Please Captain, let me go first!!”

Keith turns to the voice and sees a face he didn’t see at the saloon. He seems to be much older than the rest, but still young at heart as he bounces on his toes and holds his arm up to be called on. His most defining trait is his bright ginger moustache, complete with ginger hair, and a nicely pressed outfit that almost puts him out of place with the rest. 

McClain smiles and nods his head, which prompts the man to continue and look directly at Keith.

“Hello, young chap! My name is Coran and- was it one interesting thing? Oh! I would have to say that I’ve only lost an arm wrestling game once!”

“He’s only lost to me because he lets me win.”

Keith turns to the voice next to Coran, shocked at what he hears, and it’s easy to confirm that he did in fact hear a woman’s voice. She’s taller than most girls, with long silver hair that waves down and is tied back by a bandana, and is wearing tight pants with tall boots and a very low v neck. She is clearly something out of the ordinary. Not that Keith minds, he honestly thinks pants are more functioning, but he doesn’t have the guts to comment on anything when he sees her long sword glint from the side of her hip.

Her smile isn’t as threatening though as she waves. “Hello, my name is Allura. An fun fact about myself is that I can knit.” 

Her voice sounds very posh and her appearance doesn’t add up with her supposedly incredible fun fact, but Keith lets it slide. He watches as Allura nudges the scrawny one next to her who looks like they want to be anywhere else but here.

“Sup, I’m Pidge,” they croak. “Fun fact? I’m on my period and in a lot of pain; so y’all can get fucked.” They then walk away to what is most likely the way to her room to suffer in agony alone.

Keith finally connects that there’s not one, but two female pirates on board. This is not a normal crew. Allura gives him a glance that says sorry and Hunk piped up to say, “Uh, Pidge gets um, a little more grumpy than usually during her time. She’s really nice once you get to know her though. Promise.”

McClain clears his throat, “Although that was lovely, I think the guest of honor should participate.”

Keith crosses his arms and finds it more interesting to look at his shoes that everyone else. “I’m Keith.”

The silence that follows is awkward and he can tell that the others are waiting for a fact to follow. He feels his temper grow as he adds, “And this is my first time ever being a prisoner on a pirate ship.”

“Maybe not use that word…..?” Hunk says nervously. “Let’s try and use temporary crew mate for the next month until we reach land.”

“MONTH-?!”

“Alrighty! Time for some new rules!” McClain calls out and Keith can’t handle it anymore.

“I’m going to be stuck here for a fucking month?!” Keith yells at him and the pirate only smiles.

“Rule number one: no swearing at the captain.” He says. “That is, of course, always been a rule, but I will let you know now so that you don’t do it again. Rule number two: while you are on this ship, if you don’t provide any work, you don’t get any food. Plain and simple. We won’t force you to any night time chanties and you can sulk in your room all you want, but this isn’t a free ride. Rule number three: under no circumstances are you to insult or hurt any of the crew mates on this ship. If and once you do, I will not protect you and stop the punishment they see fit for your actions. Do I make myself clear?”

The atmosphere shifts very clearly into one more serious and Keith can’t keep his eye contact with McClain. He instead opts to shift his gaze to the floor and not say anything as his answer.

“Good! I’m glad that’s settled. Oh, and don’t forget: you have to address me as Captain. Everyone, back to work!”

Before Keith can protest, the ship almost seems to come back to life as the others bustle around to different areas while Keith is just standing there hopeless. He doesn’t see who pays him on the shoulder, but it doesn’t even matter right now. All he can think about is how dreadful this month is going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry it’s taken me so long to update, school has just been kicking my ass :(
> 
> I don’t have a consistent upload schedule, but please stick around! I promise this story will be worth it 
> 
> (Also @space-lions-and-imagines on tumblr helped me out yet again thank you boo)

Keith isn’t having the time of his life on this ship. It’s been a week and already his back and legs and arms- just everything is sore. His palms are covered in blisters and sweat reeks his clothes. He HATES this. But if he doesn’t work, he doesn’t eat. Keith tried to be stubborn and stay in his assigned room, not leaving when the other crewmates tried to coax him and talk to him. But the captain kept his word. Keith didn’t get anything except when Hunk snuck in late at night to give him a cup of water and a dry biscuit.

“It’s not much,” Hunk told him, “But I’d hate to think about you going hungry.”

Keith tried to last longer, but after three days, the sway of the sea, and the sun got to him. His ‘pride’ can’t help him from not eating or drinking for a month. Slowly, and painfully, he had to crawl out of his hole on the fourth day to ask McClain for any work. McClain had smiled lightly and simply told him what to do. There wasn’t anything boisterous or cocky that happened afterwards like Keith feared, but that also meant he had to start working that much sooner.

The rest of the crew has been...surprisingly nice about the new change. They smile when Keith makes eye contact with him, they offer help if they see him struggling, and they don’t try to make him stay during dinners if he wants to eat in his room. They aren’t forcing him to do anything he doesn’t want to. Which is nice, especially since a lot of other people haven’t treated him with the same kind of respect, but he caves in yet again when he kinda sorta wants some human connection besides work. Fuck, his natural human instincts are a pain in the ass. But after two weeks, Keith does decide to stay during dinner, and the crew welcomes him with open arms.

“So you decided to stay with us, eh?” Pidge asks, a shit eating grin on her face as she slightly elbows his arm. Keith doesn’t say anything as he grumbles into his stew. 

“Pick on someone your own size, ya salty bastard!” Hunk says and has to hand Coran is serving quickly before Pidge tackles him to the ground. Coran, surprisingly, only shows a smile to the rough housing and doesn’t try to stop it. 

“Will you two behave just a tiny bit?” Allura sighs, a little desperate. “We are not children.”

Pidge lets out a laugh that sounds more like a squawk as Hunk puts her in a choke hold. “Speak for yourself! I’ll never NOT be rowdy!”

McClain laughs and pats Hunk on the shoulder. “Take it easy, big guy. Don’t go so hard on the pipsqueak.” Both Pidge and Hunk are laughing as they go back to their dinner.

“Pidge, I think it’s ok for you to wear your glasses now,” Coran speaks up, making Pidge jump up in excitement and then run down to the lower level. 

“She wears glasses?” Keith asks, speaking up for the first time tonight.

The captain nods, “Yeah, she’s as blind as a bat, but she only wears them at night. It’s too risky to wear them during the day when she’s working cause they might break. She’s just extra cautious because she didn’t pay for them.”

“Then who did?”

Allura nudges Keith’s arm. “Who else, silly? Coran managed to gamble out an map that actually lead us to some treasure. There was enough for divisions and a little extra for a nice pair of glasses. Sure, she was mad that we did that for her, but believe it or not, Pidge actually cares.”

“That was a good game too!” Coran piques up. “The night was stretched out before me and I was playing what I thought was a small game of poker at the time. As time grew towards dawn, it was just me and the meanest bloke at the parlor. He looked me dead in the eyes and said to me-”

“It’s all or nothing, boy,” Hunk groans, rolling his eyes and then looking to Keith. He can tell that Hunk is trying to tell him silently that Coran tells this story all the time.

“Correct!” Coran says, continuing. “I threw in all my life savings and he threw in a good chunk of money and the map to hold it all in because he lost his pouch. When the time came in to draw, I showed him my hand and I won victoriously! That was one of the best nights of my life.”

Keith only nods his head to show that he heard Coran’s story, but doesn’t want to say anything else in the fear he might go off on another story. He sighs in relief when Pidge comes back with her glasses on. Maybe now the conversation will take another direction. 

“So Keith,” Allura surprisingly starts, “What were you doing before you decided to become a pirate?”

Keith glares and he sees McClain hold back a laugh. “Now now, let’s be nice. How about...what were you doing before you started working in a saloon? There’s gotta be a life story in there somewhere.”

Keith decides to look into his stew for now. His life story? It’s not exactly pleasant. He forms a general idea of what he wants to share before speaking up.

“Most of my life I was in school, but...once I decided it was no longer for me, I left. I’ve kinda been wandering until I settled at the saloon because I ran out of money.”

He’s startled when Pidge lets out a sarcastic laugh and sees her cross her arms over her chest. “No way, there’s more to that. You’re not some rich asshole who decided to just up and leave. What school where you going to anyways?”

“......castleoflions.”

Coran, despite being close, leans in and yells, “I’m sorry, my boy, I can’t hear you.”

“Castle of Lions!” Keith yells back and that sets the whole crew off into chatter amongst themselves. They can’t believe it! It’s one, if not the, most pretentious schools to go to to study magic. Rumors say some students die because of their courses or that they have magical creatures living in the basement that eat all the waste, including miss behaving kids.

Allura grabs Keith’s hand in the midst of all of this. God, what is it with these people and always needing to touch?

“You went to the Castle of Lions?!” she exclaims, “My father used to teach there! What were you-how did you get in?”

The crowd seems to go slightly silent when Keith speaks up. “My mentor there convinced the board to give me a scholarship. And so you all will shut up, I studied firebending. Are you happy? Or would you like to continue with this stupid game of 20 questions?”

Keith knew he shouldn’t have told them. People always freak out when he tells them because they never expect it from him. Despite magic and bending being very common in society and culture, people are shocked when you don’t use it every chance you get. This subject is always so touchy for Keith, and he feels bad for being an ass, but nothing has been the same with Takashi gone. Shiro had taught him everything and when the time came, Keith couldn’t save him. He failed. And it still hurts like hell. 

“We’re sorry Keith,” McClain speaks up first, “This is, well, this is exciting to us. We’ve never met a firebender before. And we’ll stop asking questions if it makes you uncomfortable. Won’t we, crew?” He glares at his crew to make sure they’re all nodding yes, but it’s clear they’re guilty about the way they reacted.

Hunk gives Keith a smile. “If it makes you feel any better, I can’t even do earthbending. The best thing I can do is like sense rocks around me and sense land mass.”

“But that’s an incredible gift!” the captain exclaims, “The rest of us would be dead if it wasn’t for you pointing out places to avoid when we’re sailing or when we dock.” Hunk pulls at the end of his sleeves and turns a bit pink.

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Keith adds, “Mines not that extraordinary too.” 

“Prove it,” Allura smirks. God dammit. She knows just how to push his buttons. 

Keith sets his stew down and hold out an open palm. Oh wow. He hasn’t done this in….a while. He used to just so he wouldn’t lose it, but these past couple of months, he hasn’t done it because it seemed to be a reminder of failure. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. Concentrate. You can do this. It’s time to stop thinking like that.

He feels the familiar warmth of magic flow through him and it produces a small ball of fire in his palm. He hears the crew oh and ah and it almost feels nice to know that they like it. He opens his eyes to find them all just gazing at it; entranced by the light. 

“Why the fuck did you make me start the fire tonight?” Pidge is the first to ask. They all laugh and Keith closes his hand and the fire dies out. 

“I think that’s enough excitement for one day,” Coran calls out, “It’s time to get you youngsters into bed.”

Hunk, Pidge, and Allura groan in unison, but get up nevertheless. They all clean up their space and retreat down below. Before Keith can go into his room, someone grabs his hand, holding him back. He turns to see McClain.

“Hey, um really quick. Thanks for trusting us enough to share your bending. That was really brave if you. And I hope- we’re not going to treat you any different because of it.”

It takes Keith a short second to process his words, but there is one thing for certain, McClain is still holding his hand. Shit, he should say something! Don’t just stand there!

“Thanks, Captain. Y-you too.”

Oh no.

McClain smiles, gives Keith’s hand a squeeze, and walks away to his room. The firebenders heart begins to flutter and almost feel the air around him getting hotter. He glances to the side and panics when he sees his ears on fire. Quickly, he whacks them out and stomps back into his room. 

Stupid firebending giving away his still developing feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! This is my first time on ao3 so if it’s a bit wonky just let me know. Special thanks to @space-lions-and-imagine over on tumblr for being my beta reader! If you like this, please give this work some kudos and a comment!! (Top secret to becoming friends with an author: do those two things. They will love you forever)


End file.
